Amarte a Escondidas
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Interesante historia de amor Gaahina un amor que crecio a escondidas y espera convertirse en realidad x3, es mi primer fic espero les guste. mas adelante tendra lemon x3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Es mi primer fic espero les guste.**

**Pareja principal **

**- GaaHina**

**Este Fic Contiene :**

**-Au**

**-Gaara's Pov **

**-OoC.**

**Mas adelante :**

**-Lemon**

_*Pensamientos*_

-Dialogo-

Frustración, Quien sabe porque, si tan solo la había visto pocas veces, y si era mucho, eran menos que pocas veces porque un sentimiento así lo inundaba por ninguna razón aparente solo al oír que ella le decía que se declararía a uno de sus mejores amigos el tan solo pudo felicitarla y darle muchos ánimos - Anda Hina-chan tu puedes hacerlo- mientras sus dos hermanos escuchaban el corazón del joven pelirrojo quebrarse_*Se feliz mi princesa*_.

La había conocido un día en el instituto "Fuerza Interior", era el mejor por su difícil prueba de ingreso solo los mejores e inteligentes podían darse el lujo de pertenecer a dicho instituto, era uno de esos primeros días de primavera donde los rayos del sol iluminaban pero la brisa era fresca, cursaba su segundo año pero no tenía amigos en el instituto debido digamos a su "personalidad" y la reputación que le habían instalado, solo sus hermanos mayores que estaban en cursos superiores, Estaba Sentado en una Banca en el primer piso del Instituto mientras leía un libro relacionado sobre minerales y rocas del desierto concentrado por captar hasta el más mínimo detalle una leve vibración lo saco de su estado de trance estudioso, era un sms que decía - Gaara hoy pasare por tu instituto quiero que conozcas a alguien que estudia allí estaré en la salida, y no seas un rancio mal educado y solo ven para saludar quieres - _* Naruto... que molestia más ruidosa*_ guardo el móvil y volvió a concentrarse en su libro, ya era el segundo periodo y Gaara seguía holgazaneando por allí tenia dicho privilegio debido a que lo consideraban un estudioso que siempre sacaba 10 por lo que los profesores lo dejaban hacer lo que daba la real gana y los que no, se llevaban una mirada un tan inquietante que intimidaba al más duro del lugar sus ojos aguamarina rodeados por su negras ojeras lo hacían parecer intimidante aparte de su cara de malos amigos su actitud era la de un adolecente frívolo capaz de matar al que se opusiera a él, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso al doblar hacia la biblioteca para entregar su libro de geología que aun leía mientras caminaba memorizando algunos minerales para su examen se estrello de lleno con una chica peli azul que hacía lo mismo que él ambos cayeron al suelo quedando sentados Gaara cayó al piso y al instante este gruño – Pero que mier…- contuvo sus palabras al ver a una despampanante Ojiperla de hermosa figura y una piel que parecía de porcelana, al mirarla estaba hecha un tomate ,se levanto apresuradamente – Dis-disculpe y-yo… no l-lo vi – cuando esta fue súbitamente arrastrada por una joven rubia que refunfuñaba – deja de disculparte el también ha tenido la culpa- este la miraba atónito cuando volvió en sí, noto un leve ardor en sus mejillas _*Que mierda* _ .

Después de una tarde pasada en la biblioteca pensando en aquella chica de piel porcelana que lo había dejado con ese sentimiento de ardor en sus mejillas esas que no cambiaban nunca de color haciéndolo parecer sin sentimientos porque su cuerpo reacciono así con esa chica (siga leyendo y descubrirá la respuesta después de estos breves comerciales e.e "vea anime porque es sano" .-. ), miro la hora en el reloj ubicado en lo alto de una estantería llena de libros _*las 3:50*_ -suspiro- _*supongo que lo mejor será ir a ver al fastidioso*_

Al salir escucho a lo lejos una estrepitosa risa,- es que no puede quedarse tranquilo y en silencio en algún lugar- se susurraba así mismo mientras se dirigía a donde aquel chico ojiazul, este giro para divisar al pelirrojo, alzando su mano para llamarlo – hey! Gaara! Estamos aquí! – mientras este movía la mano alegremente –si idiota gritón ya te vi- Gaara seguía susurrando y limitándose a verlo con mirada penetrante por haber gritado a los cuatro vientos su nombre, podría tratarlo muy mal pero aun así lo quería como un hermano, al acercarse diviso esa misma larga cabellera peli azul que vio alejarse junto a la rubia –Hola Gaara, como estas tienes la misma cara rancia de siempre- decía el rubio ojiazul – cállate ruidoso perturbas mis oídos-respondía el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la chica peli azul deseaba saber su nombre algo en su interior le pedía su nombre –Ehh Hinata, Ino quiero presentarles a un amigo- Naruto grito a aquellas chicas que se encontraban en una banca no muy lejos de ellos _*woow* _pensó mientras esta peliazul giraba para fijar su vista en él y colocarse como tomate en el acto, el estaba sorprendido quien diría que se volvería encontrar con ella y en mas se la presentarían formalmente en el mismo día que su mente exigía respuestas a su cuerpo- Hola perdón por lo de antes – el pelirrojo tomo la iniciativa – n-no per-perdon-eme … usted .. s-sem-pai - se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto mientras se sonrojaba aun mas –Hola – decía la rubia – Gaara conocías a Hinata desde cuándo- pregunto el ojiazul intrigado y estrepitoso como siempre – no solo nos hemos topado hoy y hemos chocado nada mas- respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo _*mierda porque respondo tan acelerado* _- aaa Bueno la rubia es Ino y una altanera metiche y la Peliazul Hinata con la que has cho… - decía Naruto mientras era interrumpido por Ino que lo golpeaba por haberle dicho metiche, pero él estaba perdido en los ojos de la peliazul que sonreía al ver a su amiga maltratar al rubio ojiazul, luego de ese pequeño encuentro se decidió ir a casa rápidamente sin dar explicaciones.

Fue ese día que se encontró con sus primeras mariposas en el estomago, sus primeras respiraciones agitadas y su corazón saltando como loco , se enamoro a primera vista de una frágil peliazul ojos escarlata y piel de porcelana llamada Hinata no entendía por qué, entendía algo en el amor puesto que había tenido otras novias ya que era bastante popular por ese estilo sombrío bueno quien sabe por qué a las chicas le gustaba pero lo que el sintió ese día nunca lo había sentido, luego de ese día se encontró con ella al menos dos o tres veces en el instituto pero esas dos veces le bastaron para conocerla suficiente y entender su personalidad tímida y respetuosa ,y para mala fortuna para él, su personalidad fría y calculadora desaparecía al instante con ella y quedaba desprotegido y como nunca sonreía y hablaba de lo más normal, eso digámoslo continuo hirviendo el cuerpo juvenil del pelirrojo adoraba su aroma a flores primaverales que sabía que no eran un perfume si no que era el aroma que expulsaba su cuerpo, hasta aquel día era la primera vez que ella se acercaba a el mientras comía con sus hermanos, Temari la mayor sabia que este estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata al igual que su hermano Kankuro pues ambos veían como este dejaba de comer por buscar donde estaba sentada su Hinata para observarla reír con sus amigas, él le presento a sus hermanos como era debido y ella le pidió alejarse un poco de ellos, el se sorprendió mientras Temari golpeaba con el codo a Kankuro expresando una mueca de complicidad y felicidad por su hermano menor, Gaara se levanto y caminaron hasta otra mesa del gran comedor del instituto ,esta parecía nerviosa-Tranquila Hinata puedes hablar tranquila-la tranquilizo el pelirrojo que ya tenía cierto grado de confianza con la Ojiperla , ella lo miro cerró los ojos y dijo rápidamente – y-yo quiero declararme a Naruto – lo dijo tan fuerte y rápido que sus hermanos escucharon aun a estar a un par de mesas separados Gaara la miro sorprendido y dentro en su interior se desataba una tormenta de preguntas porque, porque el escandaloso- y-yo que-ria que me digieras su comida favorita – volvió a hablar Hinata rápidamente para no tartamudear- sem-pai… u-usted e-es su a-amigo-prosiguió un poco más tranquila pero no menos sonrojada  
_*cálmate y responde*_ se dijo asimismo – el ramen -Fue cortante por la falta de aire que tenia- y tranquila tu puedes Hinata_ - *Que Diablos hago soy un estúpido dándole ánimos a la mujer que en mis sueños es mi princesa para que se vaya con otro*_ Hinata se despidió alegre y respetuosamente alejándose rápidamente del comedor en la entrada la esperaba su amiga Ino – Gaara …- susurro su hermana Temari al verlo destruido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno segundo capitulo espero les este gustando e.e dejen algun tipo de comentario o reviews y **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Pareja principal**

**- GaaHina**

**Este cap Contiene :**

**-Au**

**-Hinata's Pov**

**-OoC.**

**Mas adelante :**

**-Lemon**

_*Pensamientos*_

-Dialogo-

El se veía un chico serio, temido, pero más que nada temido por el resto yo solamente lo veía como un chico antisocial y de pocos amigos una persona a la cual nunca me acercaría a menos que alguien me lo presentara, nunca me llegaría a gustar una persona aso como él o al menos eso pensaba o_o sin saber lo que iba a acontecer más adelante…

Hinata, una chica normal aunque un poco, bueno demasiado tímida, su infancia está marcada por las duras exigencias de su padre debido a que ella seria la heredera de las empresas Hyuga, empresa dedicada a la materia petrolífera, siendo una de las más grande la región a nivel internacional.

Eran la 6:00 de la mañana el despertador sonaba y una peliazul presionaba el botón de apagado de este, la Ojiperla estiro sus brazos en señal de relajación y al segundo ya se encontraba de pie,-Hoy será un buen día – mientras caminaba a tomar una ducha, al acabar desenredo su pelo, lo seco y se vistió, estiro su cama y al terminar tomo su bolso para el instituto disponiéndose a salir de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras para dejar su bolso colgado en la entrada, fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo que llevaría ella, su padre y su hermana. Al terminar y dejar la mesa colocada y los bentos listos camino a la habitación de Hanabi, su pequeña hermana 6 años menor que ella a despertarla y luego a la de Hiashi su padre…

…luego de desayunar se dirigió a la escuela que no quedaba a mas de 3 cuadras de su casa, al llegar a la escuela se encontró con sus amigas Ino y Sakura, para variar las encontró discutiendo pero al ver a la Ojiperla dejaron de discutir para saludarla e incluirla en la pelea de saber cual profesor era el más lindo, –no q… quiero participar e… en esto- sonrojada decía Hinata, -vayamos al salón para no llegar tarde- dijo la Ojiperla, -Esta bien Hina pero..- replico Sakura interrumpida por Ino –pero tranquila nos toca con kakashi-sensei, el siempre llega tarde- expresaba la rubia,

En el salón la Ojiperla se encontraba distraída y nerviosa, sus amigas lo notaron y comenzó el cuestionario –Eh Hina… porque tienes esa cara?- preguntaron al unisonó sus amigas, mientras se acercaban mas a ella, -eh... eh… solo recor... recordaba que hoy m... me veré con n… Naruto- dijo sonrojada y subiendo la temperatura de su rostro hasta dejarla como tomate, - ¡enserio! – exclamaron sus bulliciosas amigas mientras esta solo podía sonreír y aumentar el color de su cara

-y como fue esto explícanos queremos saber cómo fue ¡!? – preguntaban sus amigas mientras ella se comenzaba a sentir mal debido a su vergüenza –Haruno y Yamanaka silencio – decía el profesor de cabello plateado Kakashi-sensei –fiu!- respiro aliviada la joven Hyuga –después de esta clase no te salvas Hina deberás contarnos todo- replico la joven rubia mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero Kiba Inuzuka, como siempre Kakashi llegaba a pasar la lista y enviar tareas a casa, como si lo planeara al terminar de dictar la tarea sonó el timbre indicando el termino de la hora y al mismo tiempo marcando la salida del profesor…

… -Hina, Ino me adelantare a comprar para alcanzar los sándwich con queso- decía Sakura mientras desaparecía corriendo por la puerta del salón, -okey como esa vaca ya se fue primero a la comida, terminemos de alistar nuestras cosas e iremos a comprar algo- dijo la rubia algo molesta, -yo traje un bento de almuerzo, podríamos compartirlo- expreso la peliazul mientras a la rubia le comenzaban a brillar los ojos de felicidad, -está bien entonces vamos rápido a comer antes que Sakura llegue a devorar todo- dijo la rubia mientras empujaba a su amiga para que esta avanzara rápido por el pasillo, al dar la vuelta por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras la Ojiperla se voltea para que su amiga la dejara de empujar cuando choca con un chico pelirrojo que recién había subido la escalera y ambos caen de golpe al piso – Pero que mier…-gruño un joven pelirrojo de tés blanca y hermosos ojos aguamarina, rodeados por unas ojeras negras y una mirada inquietante pero atrayente, la Ojiperla se levanto apresuradamente – Dis-disculpe y-yo… no l-lo vi – mientras sentía que su rostro tomaba un tono más fuerte que el de un tomate- deja de disculparte el también ha tenido la culpa – dijo la rubia mientras arrastraba a la Ojiperla para seguir avanzando hacia las escaleras *_Que mirada más triste…_*-ok… okey Ino ya voy- .

Luego de comer se encontraron con Sakura la cual refunfuñaba –claro, Ino puede comer tu comida y yo debo apresurarme a buscar la mía- exclamo la pelirosa a Hina, -eso te mereces por correr como una yegua loca a buscar tu comida…- replico la rubia a la pelirosa, -e… e… Sakura si qui.. quieres puedes tomar el poco de comida que nos quedo- dijo la peliazul a su amiga, Sakura se alegro por aquello pero su cara cambio al instante a ver que Ino se estaba comiendo rápidamente lo que había quedado de comida, -Ino puerca grrrr… -exclamaba Sakura, -uff, hasta cuando seguirán así ¡!- grito la Ojiperla a sus amigas, y estas dos dejaron de pelear mirando a su amiga mientras comenzaba el cuestionario ,-ehem… si querida Sakura recuerdas lo de Naruto y Hinata?- decía Ino a la pelirosa colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de esta, -claro, cómo no recordarlo, o no Hina?- dijo Sakura mientras ambas miraban a su pálida amiga, -mmm… ee… solo quedamos de juntarnos y lo veré a la salida de clases, n… nada mas… - dijo la Peliazul mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tierno color rojo –Hina Hina – dijo su amiga pelirosa con una mirada un tanto maliciosa- A lo mejor Hoy puedes dar un "gran paso" a la adultez- termino la joven- es cierto! –expreso Ino- a lo mejor hoy puedes pasar una "Noche de Pasión" – dijo en un tono algo burlesco la rubia de una coleta – no no – Respondió Hina agitando su cabeza de lado a lado mientras su cara se convertía en un verdadero tomate llevándola al borde del desmayo- o tal vez puede que Naruto lo intente en la calle – susurro la pelirosa en el oído de la joven Ojiperla – Que! –respondió exaltada la joven, mientras caía desmayada al suelo de tanta vergüenza- ups! Fuimos muy lejos – dijeron al unisonó las amigas de la joven caída- anda Sakura levantémosla y llevémosla a la enfermería- dijo Ino agachándose a levantarla- okei okei – respondió Sakura.

Las 3:45 eran marcadas en el reloj de estantería mientras una joven peliazul se levantaba aun con la vista un poco nublada, a su lado una rubia esperando su despertar – oh Ino cuanto dormí?- pregunto a un algo durmiente la Ojiperla – no lo sé, 2 horas? Creo – respondió la aludida – Naruto! – se levanto exaltada la Ojiperla mientras se arreglaba su hermoso Cabello Azulado _* que hago, que hago_ * se decía a sí misma la peliazul – tranquila Hinata Sakura le dijo que esperara ella fue a juntarse con Sasuke- uff gracias- suspiro aliviada mientras bajaba las revoluciones de su corazón – y tu Ino, no has ido? A ti te gusta Sasuke igual o no? – expreso la Ojiperla mirando a su amiga algo intrigada- mmm Hina pues veras, yo… tengo novio… es a ti la primera que le cuento… estoy con Kiba- respondió algo colorada la rubia- Que ¡! Pero si tú siempre peleas con él, como pasó? Cuéntame.. – Respondió Hinata – No después, ahora debes reunirte con Naruto, o lo Olvidaste? – dijo Ino – Cierto cierto Vamos – respondió mientras Corría a la salida junto a su amiga.

Afuera del Instituto estaba Naruto apoyado en una baranda, la peliazul llego junto a su amiga a saludarle – Hola Naruto – dijo Ino – Hola ..- dijo la peliazul mientras ya comenzaba a subir el color a sus mejillas – Hola Chicas- respondió ostentosamente el rubio ojiazul- Les quiero presentar a alguien que ya vendrá – añadió el joven mientras se volteaba como para buscar a alguien y entonces grito levantando su mano – Hey! Gaara Estamos aquí ¡ - Mientras Hinata e Ino se sentaban en una banca cercana – Quien será? - dijo Ino mientras tomaba asiento – yo creo que es … - se quedo boquiabierta al ver que Naruto abrazaba y saludaba calurosamente al joven con cabellos de fuego con el que se había estrellado, el joven que con su mirada transmitió su tristeza aunque para sus amigas transmitía odio, para ella era tristeza y algo intriga , algo le decía que debía descubrir que ocultaban esos ojos aguamarina rodeados por esas ojeras negras – Hola, perdón por lo de antes – el pelirrojo tomo la iniciativa – n-no per-perdón-eme … usted .. s-sem-pai - se inclino levemente la Ojiperla en señal de respeto mientras se sonrojaba –Hola – decía la rubia en un tono un tanto extraña – Gaara conocías a Hinata desde cuándo- pregunto el ojiazul intrigado y estrepitoso como siempre – no solo nos hemos topado hoy y hemos chocado nada mas- respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo _*el es extraño, es cautivante … * _pensó la joven peliazul- aaa Bueno la rubia es Ino una altanera metiche y la Peliazul Hinata con la que has cho… - decía Naruto mientras era interrumpido por Ino que lo golpeaba por haberle dicho metiche, la peliazul comenzó a reir al ver a Ino golpear a su amigo – Adios Naruto tengo que irme – dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus cabellos revolotearon al viento – adiós – dijo casi susurrando posando su mirada en Hinata- adiós – respondía la Hyuga de la misma manera mientras este desaparecía entre los estudiantes que salían del instituto.

La cita marcho espectacular ella y Naruto se podría decir que avanzaron bastante, al cabo de unas semanas en el instituto se topo unas pocas veces con el joven pelirrojo, que para sorpresa de ella siempre aparecía cuando tipos se acercaban a ella a declararse o a propasarse, cuando no estaban sus amigas, estaba comenzando a creer que era una especie de guardián * _a lo mejor Naruto le dijo que me protegiera _* pensó la joven Hyuga.

Gaara estaba sentado con sus hermanos en el comedor mientras Hinata entraba en este con una gran sonrisa y un poco colorada, él le presento a sus hermanos como era debido y ella le pidió alejarse un poco de ellos, Gaara se levanto y caminaron hasta otra mesa del gran comedor del instituto -Tranquila Hinata, puedes hablar tranquila- le dijo en gesto calmante el pelirrojo que ya tenía cierto grado de confianza con la Ojiperla , ella lo miro, cerró los ojos y dijo rápidamente – y… yo quiero declararme a Naruto – lo dijo tan fuerte y rápido que las personas de alrededor también escucharon, aun a pesar de estar un par de mesas separados, Gaara la miro sorprendido – y…yo que…ria que me digieras su comida favorita – volvió a hablar Hinata rápidamente para no tartamudear- sem…pai… u…usted e…es su a…amigo- prosiguió un poco más tranquila pero no menos sonrojada _*Por favor sempai respóndame ayúdeme*_ se dijo asimisma – el ramen –respondió de manera cortante , pero no como acostumbraba, algo ocurría - y tranquila, tu puedes Hinata_ - _Hinata se despidió alegre y respetuosamente alejándose rápidamente del comedor, mientras que en la entrada la esperaba su amiga Ino – y como te ah ido?- pregunto la joven rubia – no creo que el bombón amargado haya respondido- añadió la chica – Bombón amargado?, si me respondió la comida favorita de Naruto es el ramen – respondió la peliazul – si pues es un bombón de café exquisito pero muy amargo, bueno, bueno, lo bueno es que respondió y yo pude mirarle el trasero – anda ya vamos que tienes una declaración que preparar.

Resumen rápido… no me gusta la idea de escribir Naruto y Hinata xD así que hare un resumen corto después de los comerciales – Wololo Wololo – xd.

Hinata y Naruto siguieron saliendo y eventualmente fueron pareja la joven Hyuga se alejo totalmente de Gaara y la última vez que lo vio este fue grosero con ella por lo que ella se alejo, luego de esto ella se titulo de admr. De empresas para ayudar eventualmente a su padre con las empresas Hyuga después de un tiempo trabajando para su padre ella rompió con Naruto puesto que este último era muy inmaduro y no la dejaba trabajar en paz aparte mostraba demasiado interés por una de sus mejores amigas Sakura. Fin resumen xD


End file.
